dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Mercer
|birthplace = Palm Beach Gardens, Florida, U.S. |family = Marisha Ray (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Cowboy Bebop |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active |agent = AVO Talent |website = Matthew Mercer }}Matthew Christopher Miller (born June 29, 1982), better known as Matthew Mercer, is an American voice actor, script writer and independent film maker, who works for FUNimation Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and Studiopolis. He's known for voicing Levi Ackerman in Attack on Titan, Kiritsugu Emiya in Fate/Zero, Jotaro Kujo in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, Kanji Tatsumi in Persona 4: The Animation, Trafalgar Law in One Piece, Sinbad in Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic and Kuroh Yatogami in K. Biography Mercer began his career in high school doing English walla and additional characters in several Japanese anime for Animaze, and has since worked with a variety of media, including video games, cartoons, and radio commercials. He has been a guest at conventions around the world, hosting at events such as Anime Expo and Anime Matsuri. His work has expanded to a multitude of roles in video games, cartoons, and radio commercials. He directed and produced the web series There Will Be Brawl, based on the Super Smash Bros. video game series, where he provided the voices for Kirby and Meta Knight and portrayed the role of Ganondorf. Mercer also produced the web series Fear News with the Last Girl, and acts in several shows from Geek & Sundry and Nerdist. Mercer is the Dungeon Master in the Geek & Sundry web series Critical Role, where he leads several other voice actors through a Dungeons & Dragons campaign. Mercer's work as Dungeon Master has led to a campaign book being published through Green Ronin Publishing called Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting. Mercer married Critical Role co-star Marisha Ray in 2017. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Iván Bruel (eps. 1-23), Vincent, Vincent Asa (ep. 19) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Kokuritsu (ep. 15), Thug (ep. 25), Colleague (ep. 29) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Prince Demande, Arcade Thug (ep. 50), Person in Line (ep. 50), Park Manager (ep. 51), Boy (ep. 62), Chef (ep. 79), Student (ep. 80) (Viz Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Trafalgar D. Law (FUNimation Dub) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Shūkurō Tsukishima, Michel (ep. 311) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Yamato (2nd voice; eps. 230-256, 309-500), Pain (2nd voice; eps. 324-457), Yahiko (2nd voice; eps. 252-445), Ganryu, Gyūki the Eight-Tails, Shira, Shiranami, Kaiza (ep. 180), Sand Assassin (ep. 182), Sekiei's Partner (ep. 192), Yoshiteru (ep. 202), Samurai (ep. 208), Ubau (ep. 229), Ubau's Subordinate A (ep. 229), Shade (ep. 233), Husband (ep. 248), Leaf Ninja (ep. 249), Cypher Division Ninja (ep. 251), Kanabun (ep. 181), Allied Ninja (ep. 300), Allied Ninja (ep. 301), Heiji (ep. 316), Doctor (ep. 318), Allied Ninja (ep. 363) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Silver Fullbuster *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Beelzemon, Kongoumon, Matadormon, Omnimon, Prairiemon, Reapmon, Redmeramon (ep. 8), Skullknightmon (ep. 19), Mammothmon (ep. 54) *''Thundercats'' (2011-2012) - Tygra, Kask (ep. 4), Driller (ep. 5), Blind Swordsman (ep. 8) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Grimlock (ep. 6) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Levi Ackerman *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Mr. Yanagi, Kiji, Vampire (ep. 1), Demon B (ep. 50, Butler (eps. 9-10), Sam (ep. 11) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Ishida Mitsunari *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Aikuro Mikisugi *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Zephyrus *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Jotaro Kujo *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Prince Demande, News Anchor, Botanist Student (ep. 32) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Chrysheight/Seijiro Kikuoka, Player (ep. 8) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Levi Ackerman *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Hit *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Mizuki Akabayashi, Blue Square Member, Man in Crowd #1 (ep. 13), Kidnapper #2 (ep. 16), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep. 16) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Nathaniel Hawthorne *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Jotaro Kujo *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Sinbad *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Jotaro Kujo, Brat (ep. 2) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 12b) *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Narrator, Bemular, West High Student 1 (ep. 1), Police Officer 1 (ep. 3), West High Student (ep. 3), Police Officer (ep. 10) Anime Shorts *''Sushi Ninja'' (2014) - Tamago OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, British Officer (ep. 50, Attacker 2 (ep. 7), Vatican Officer (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Nigel Garrett *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Trafalgar D. Law Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Gossiper (Viz Dub) *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Binz *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (2012) - Leon S. Kennedy *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) - Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hawkeye *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Seijiro Kikuoka *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Trafalgar D. Law *''Promare'' (2019) - Gueria, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Cor Leonis *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Hit *''Judgment'' (2018) - Mitsuru Kuroiwa *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Ira External Links *Matthew Mercer at the Internet Movie Database *Matthew Mercer at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post